


Because it was theirs

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Episode Related, Fluff, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-19
Updated: 2007-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Season 1, Brian just betrayed Mikey at his birthday party, and Justin helps him clean up the mess. Slightly-out-of-character-Brian loveydoveyness-for-that-point-in-the-relationship, but altogether not too much of a stretch, and no huge revelations.





	Because it was theirs

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"Some party, huh?" 

Blue eyes pierced his skin. He wasn't even looking at Justin, he could just feel them. It was funny how the kid could do that. Make Brian feel him. Justin was probably the only person who could walk silently into a crowded room, with Brian across the room facing the opposite direction, and Brian would know immediately that he was there. Because there was that feeling, of being studied. Penetrated. Those eyes would tear through any space that came between them and make Brian know that he was there. But Brian wasn't in the mood for that at the moment. Not when the familiar feeling of worthlessness and self-loathing came to the surface once again. Now was not the time to be studied. Judged. Violated. Discovered.

"What the fuck are you still doing here, anyway?"

"I already told you, someone's gotta help you clean up this mess." 

"I can clean up my own mess just fine, thanks." Brian scowled and got up off the floor. He padded to the kitchen in his bare feet and got a bottle of water out of the fridge, then walked over and flopped down on the couch.  


"I know you can" the sarcastic teen drawled, rolling his eyes. "But sometimes it's easier if you've got someone else to help you out. And let's face it, you've pissed off all your other admirers." He bent over, agile, picked up a pile of wrapping paper and stuffed it into a nearby garbage bag. "What'd you do that for, anyway? I thought you loved Mikey."  


"Trust me, I'm doing him a favour." 

"You're not doing anyone any favours by treating them like shit." Justin walked over to where Brian was sitting on the couch. He raised his eyebrows. "By driving them away? You know, nobody's forcing them to be your friend. If they thought they'd be better off not hanging around you, they wouldn't. They love you Brian, especially Mi-"

"You know what? I'm capable of picking up wrapping paper and ribbon by myself. I mean, really, what the fuck are you doing here? Why are you always hanging out here?" 

"Because you let me." Justin smiled sheepishly.

"Why would you want to?" Brian scowled at the coffee table. Justin sat down down next to him.

"Because I love you Brian" Justin said, concerned at the hidden doubt in Brian's voice. Brian shook his head.

"Yeah, but _why_?" 

There was something burning in Brian's eyes, a certain vulnerability that hadn't been this obvious before. Justin had seen it, but only after studying the hazel eyes when Brian wasn't noticing, and even then, it was dim. Now it was smouldering and freezing in Brian's gaze. Justin was slightly unruffled, and tried to give an honest answer. 

"Well, I dunno. I don't know _why_ I love you, I mean, there's no simple reason off the top of my head." Brian glanced up at Justin, pissed. Justin turned towards Brian and looked him up and down. "There's plenty of things I love _about_ you, I mean, you're tall dark and handsome, got money to burn, fuck like a God..." Brian rolled his eyes. Justin thought some more. "The way your face has this permanent guard on it, like this constant poker face...And the way that when you hold Gus, it, like, completely goes away. And here..." Justin ran his finger over Brian's collar bone. He couldn't believe Brian was letting him go on like this. "...And....here." He grazed his fingertip against the slight bag under Brian's left eye. He looked Brian's face up and down, unreadable. He removed his hands and sat back, studying Brian. "But I don't think there's a plausible reason for loving you. For all intents and purposes, I'd probably be better off loving some twink my own age. But it's not a choice. I don't think it's real love if there's a logical, solid reason for loving them. I don't know." Justin shrugged. 

Brian was speechless. For the first time, he believed him. He really believed that the little twink genuinely loved him, not some misinformed schoolboy crush. And the really scary part was, he knew what Justin was talking about. About not knowing where the feeling came from, what the logical reason was for feeling that way...Not that the feeling was love. Brian didn't do love. But the slight lack of oxygen in the air when Justin was around, the way everything around Justin seemed a little bit softer, and the way nothing made him feel more brave and scared at the same time as when his face split into a blinding sunshine smile. He even smelled like sun.

That feeling.

Justin was starting to look a bit nervous. "Are you going to kill me now?" Brian rolled his eyes and grabbed Justin around his waist, heaving him up under his arms. "Brian, what're you-" Brian didn't reply except for a grunt when he lifted Justin off the couch and started to drag him through the loft. Justin laughed incredulously as Brian haphazardly lugged him up the steps and onto the bed. Once Brian was over top of him, Justin's smile was wiped off his face. Brian studied, admired Justin's face. He moved his face closer to Justin's until their noses were practically touching, then paused for a moment. He couldn't help but smile a little at Justin's bewilderment before he kissed him softly, letting his eyes drift close. The kiss slowly deepened and Justin lifted his hand to touch the side of Brian's hair. Brian ran his hand down Justin's waist as their tongues meshed, soft and warm, their eyes closed so tight. Brian brought his hand up to Justin's and their fingers clutched each other's palms together. 

It had been gentle and soft, slow, then it had been fast and hot and blurry...Now they were falling asleep, Justin's hands around Brian's waist, facing him, Brian running his fingers along Justin's shoulders. It was times like these, when he was half-asleep and post-sex (well, post-Justin-sex anyway), that he felt like being as open and fearlessly vulnerable as Justin was, and it was the closest he ever got. 

"Your ass."

"I beg your pardon?" Justin sleepily looked up at Brian.

"Your ass. Every aspect, inch, curve and feel of it. And the way when you blow me, you speed up and slow down and make me crazy." 

"Brian..." 

"And how ridiculously soft your hair is. And your skin. And when your breath catches in your throat every time you laugh. Your mouth...your smile. Your smile. It's like..."

Brian trailed off, shaking his head slightly, and Justin knew he wasn't going to finish that sentence. He gave Brian's chest a couple of quick kisses with his heavy lips, then rested his head against it, leaving it alone. He knew that Brian would never acknowledge this confession; in fact, Justin was fully expecting some extra hostility from Brian the next day to push the memory out of Justin's mind. But it was ok, because he was staying the night. And the night was theirs. 

That's why they loved it. Because it was theirs. 


End file.
